


Mistress

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Sitting, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Dark Ace has disappointed Master Cyclonis again, so she orders Ravess to carry out his punishment, if not just for the humiliation of being punished by an underling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted to write something to go with this picture I drew….. I’m garbage honestly…

“Although it is clear that your failures greatly exceed his, I want you to punish him for this most recent one,” Master Cyclonis stated; narrowing her eyes down at Ravess.

The magenta haired commander swallowed thickly

“A-And why is that, Master?” She asked nervously.

Cyclonis turned away from her to continue her crystal experiments

“Because being disciplined by somebody who is beneath him in every way will hurt not only his body, but his pride, which will, hopefully, help the lesson sink in,” She explained; in a way that stated the conversation was now over.

Ravess saluted before quickly leaving. Dark Ace had recently failed, once again, to destroy the Storm Hawks, and it was clear Cyclonis’ patience was running thin. Ravess had been ordered to carry out his punishment for failing. But what would she do? Something that would ‘cause him physical pain obviously, but she also wanted to humiliate him. Humiliate him for all those times he had humiliated her.

So with the letter to Dark Ace, explaining that Ravess was to be his punisher this evening, clenched tightly in her grip, she steeled herself and made her way to Dark Ace’s quarters.

Ravess didn’t knock; she just opened the door and walked in, suppressing a smirk at the sight of Dark Ace lounging in nothing but a pair of blue sweat pants. He sat up and glared at Ravess

“Knocking Ravess, it’s a thing,” He snarled; standing.

Ravess held up the letter

“From Master Cyclonis,” She stated; handing the letter to Dark Ace.

Said man took the letter and read it over; expression becoming sour as he finished reading. Ravess stopped suppressing her smirk.

“So, what do you intend to do?” Dark Ace asked; trying and failing at sounding civil.

Ravess sat down on the couch

“I think Corporal Punishment is in order,” She cooed menacingly.

Dark Ace clenched his teeth and frowned; Corporal Punishment, at least in Cyclonia, usually suggested caning, or whipping, a whip or cane being 2 things Ravess didn’t have. Realization came to Dark Ace and his cheeks went deep red

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” He gaped; eyes wide.

Ravess cocked an eyebrow before motioning to her lap

“We can do this the easy way, or the fun way,” She teased.

Dark Ace growled before slowly making his way to Ravess and lying across her lap; grumbling under his breath. Ravess snickered before grabbing both of Dark Ace’s arms and pinning them behind his back; being gentle with his left arm, she was supposed to punish him, not incapacitate him. She tied them behind his back before slowly pushing his pants down; making sure to get a good feel of his perfect backside. He tensed, understandably, and it fueled Ravess’ sadism. His discomfort was absolutely delicious.

“You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you?” She cooed.

Dark Ace clenched his jaw when Ravess slipped her fingers into his red briefs before slowly pushing them down. Once his pants and briefs were around his knees, Ravess rubbed her hand over his ass

“You really are _quite_ attractive,” She purred; raising her hand then harshly bringing it down.

Dark Ace jerked and yelped; blush deepening considerably. This was so humiliating; his ego hurt more than the hit had. Ravess nearly purred as she brought down another hit; this was _too_ good, she was really hoping he would mess up again in the future, so she could do this again. Next time she’d have to bring a paddle, or cane. Thoughts ran through her head; words she could use to hurt him more.

“So tell me, _Storm Hawk_ ,” She knew from the considerable tensing, that that had been a good place to start.

“Did Lightning Strike ever need to punish you like this?” She finished.

Dark Ace snarled and clenched his fists; keeping quiet as Ravess brought down another hit. He wouldn’t answer; he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Ravess laughed; parting Dark Ace’s cheeks, and reveling when he attempted to jerk away.

“Did he make use of this part?” She purred; running a gloved finger over Dark Ace’s hole.

He jerked again and glared back at her

“What happened between Lightning Strike and I, is _none_ of your business!” He snapped.

Ravess laughed again before pushing her finger inside him. He tensed and closed his eyes; blush deepening again. Ravess smirked

“I guess I can’t use how loose you are now as evidence for 10 years ago, but I definitely know that you remain a slut to this day,” She cooed.

Dark Ace snarled again; keeping his eyes down. She slowly moved the finger in and out of him; twisting it and curving it every so often. Her smirk grew at the sound of Dark Ace panting, and the feeling of _something_ poking against her leg. She slowly dragged her finger along his inner wall as she pulled the finger out; Dark Ace just barely suppressed a whine.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying your _punishment_ ,” Ravess teased.

Dark Ace panted and bit his lip before yelping when Ravess spanked him again

“Can’t have that, can we?” She cooed.

Dark Ace whimpered softly before glaring back at her

“H-How long do you intend to do this?” He hissed.

Ravess hummed and ghosted her fingers against the red marks on Dark Ace’s backside, left behind by the harsh spanking she’d been dealing

“Let’s see, until the lesson sinks in I suppose,” She cooed.

Dark Ace swallowed thickly and closed his eyes; hanging his head. Ravess snickered and brought her hand down again; harder. She continued; each hit harder than the last; reveling in the sounds Dark Ace was making, and in the fact his erection hadn’t faltered in the least. In fact, with every hit, it twitched; Dark Ace was enjoying this, but Ravess didn’t mind, if he came, his pride would suffer greatly, which was punishment enough. Ravess brought down her final hit, as hard as she could; smirking when Dark Ace threw his head back and cried out on contact, face deeply flushed, and tears clinging to his dark eyelashes. She felt precum ooze onto her thigh from the hit; she couldn’t decide whether she should get him off, or leave him hanging. Getting him off would damage his pride, but so could leaving him hanging; if she left, he would have to get _himself_ off. She smirked; that could be humiliating, but she had a feeling it would hurt him more if she did it. She straightened and tapped his butt

“Up,” She ordered.

Dark Ace grumbled but did as he’d been told; pushing himself off her lap, with some difficulty do to his bound arms, and knelt on the couch. He didn’t bother hiding his erection; he knew she’d felt it. Ravess laughed; running her finger up his chest to tease a nipple

“Such a good boy,” She praised.

Dark Ace averted his gaze and blushed deeply. Ravess stood; humming thoughtfully before making her way to his bedroom to do some snooping. Much to her surprise, Dark Ace didn’t try to stop her; probably thinking he had nothing to hide, and if he did have something to hide, that Ravess would never find it.

Dark Ace used sex as a stress relief; that was common knowledge amongst the Talon Army, for obvious reasons, it was sex, that wasn’t something you usually did alone. _Usually_. Ravess knew that Dark Ace wasn’t always able to secure a partner, so he _had_ to have some toys around _somewhere_ , since jerking it wasn’t the same as a good, hard fuck. She eventually found what she’d been looking for; pleased to see it came with the holster. Ravess slowly undressed; neatly folding her clothes and resting them on the bed, before pulling the strap-on up her legs. She left her heals on; they felt appropriate. She also took note of the clitoral/G-Spot vibrator attached to the end of the strap-on; it took her by surprise, since Dark Ace never really struck her as the type who cared if his partner got off, just as long as he did.

Stroking the fake cock, she reentered the living room

“You really are a naughty little slut,” She teased.

Dark Ace didn’t turn; he’d heard her rummaging, and he’d heard her disrobe, he knew what she’d found, what was coming next. Ravess just smirked; walking up behind Dark Ace and running her hands up the scars on his back

“Naughty, naughty,” She purred; unhooking the dildo from the strap to expose her pussy.

She pulled Dark Ace back so he was lying down

“Be a good boy will you?” She cooed while straddling his head.

Dark Ace didn’t fight; he just wanted to get this over with. As soon as she’d lowered her hips enough, he started licking; paying special attention to her clit; hoping that if he could get her off fast enough, she’d leave him alone. Ravess moaned softly; grinding her hips down on Dark Ace’s face as he ate her out

“You sure are good at this,” She praised.

Dark Ace hummed in response as he suckled on her clit; hips stuttering as his cock twitched with the need for attention. Ravess chuckled breathlessly as she watched Dark Ace gently hump into the air. He pulled on his binds gently; whimpering when the action caused his shoulder to seize up. He dipped his tongue into her pussy; thrusting it in and out before returning to sucking her clit. Ravess ground her hips down; panting and fondling her breasts

“Fucking manwhore,” She moaned.

Dark Ace hummed softly again as he rubbed over the clit with his tongue in his mouth. Ravess let her head hang back as she ground harder; she was close, and was really looking forward to squirting all over Dark Ace’s face. She couldn’t deny that his beauty haunted her, and she was more than a little offended that he’d never come to _her_ for relief. Oh well, he was paying for it now. She raised her hips, reaching down so she could roughly rub her clit, bringing herself to orgasm; squirting all over Dark Ace’s face, and little bit down his chest. She noted how his cock twitched and oozed precum

“Slut,” She insulted as she stood.

Dark Ace took deep breaths; licking Ravess’ juices off his lips. Ravess smirked as she hooked the dildo back onto the strap-on belt; pulling him back up into a kneeling position by his hair, before bushing him down onto his chest, with his ass in the air. She lifted her leg over him; pressing her foot against the side of his head, digging the heel into his jaw, and lined the fake cock with his entrance. She flicked on the clitoral/G-Spot vibrator; the vibrations reaching into the dildo, making it buzz. She was a little sensitive so soon after such a great orgasm, but that just made it better. Dark Ace kept a keen eye on her; refusing to look away even as she began to push in dry. She got no satisfaction from the dildo, but the hard push caused the vibrator to push harder against her. Dark Ace bit his lip

“Bitch,” He choked; his ass burned.

He had lube, he knew she knew, there was no way she missed it; he didn’t exactly keep it hidden, so this pain was obviously just another form of punishment. Ravess scoffed at the insult and reached under Dark Ace to slap his cock. He choked on a moan and tensed up around the enormous dildo in his ass

“Fuck you!” He snapped; now beginning to struggle, he’d had enough.

Ravess just smirked as she sheathed the dildo inside him; reaching over and lighting a large candle he kept on the table. She picked it up; spinning it around gently to loosen the melting wax, before tipping it and dropping the hot wax onto Dark Ace’s scarred back. Dark Ace yelped and stilled; the heat hurt even worse on his scars.

“D-Don’t! I’m sorry,” He quickly stammered; he couldn’t handle wax play, he couldn’t handle being burned.

Ravess ran her free hand over the brand of the Storm Hawk’s insignia on his right shoulder blade; letting her eyes roam over the distinct _L S_ attached to the insignia. She vaguely knew about the things that had been done to him aboard the _Condor_ back when he was a Storm Hawk. But the only reason she knew was because she wasn’t stupid; the brand, the crisscrossing scars, the self-harm; it was obvious, but she didn’t know the details; Dark Ace never talked about it. Either way, she was positive it was the _real_ reason he’d betrayed Lightning Strike, but she never asked; she didn’t care. All she cared about was the conformation that Lightning Strike had been partial to burn play, which meant Dark Ace _wasn’t_ partial to burn play; giving her a sturdy hold over him, just so long as she had the candle.

“Be good then,” She purred; starting to thrust in and out of him, moaning at the feeling it caused do to the vibrator.

Dark Ace turned and buried his head in the cushion; refusing to let the tears fall. He liked it rough, sure, but with prepping and lube; this was just raw and painful, he got no enjoyment out of it. Of course, that was the point, he knew that, but that didn’t change anything.

Cyclonis had given Ravess free reign over Dark Ace’s punishment, which meant it was a ‘do don’t tell’ sort of thing; the Talon’s were cruel and sadistic for the most part, which meant Cyclonis had probably had an inkling of what Ravess had in mind, but she didn’t want to know about it. Her Talon’s were even too cruel for her sometimes.

Dark Ace panted heavily into the cushion as he tried to inch his hips away from Ravess. She cocked an eyebrow; gripping his hip with her free hand and started fucking harder, grinding roughly along his walls. Dark Ace’s breath hitched and he jerked his hips forward again. Ravess clicked her tongue against her teeth and dripped more wax onto him. He yelped again; stilling and tensing

“Stop, please don’t,” He whimpered.

Ravess groaned at the submissive tone in his voice; releasing his hip to spank his ass. She stopped thrusting; continuing to spank him

“Fuck back on it,” She ordered.

Dark Ace glanced back at her; rocking his hips back and forth. Ravess moaned again; dripping more wax, just to hear him yelp, she covered up her blatant sadism with an order:

“Faster, slut!”

Dark Ace swallowed thickly

“I can’t without my arms,” He panted.

Ravess rolled her eyes; she needed him to go faster. The faster the thrusts, the stronger the vibration; must be crystal powered. She reached down and untied his arms. Dark Ace swallowed again as he pushed himself up on his good arm; fucking quickly back on the cock. Ravess gasped

“That’s it, just like that; good boy,” She praised; slapping his ass again before reaching forward and grabbing his hair to yank his head back.

Dark Ace gasped; cock oozing precum when the vibrating dildo struck his prostate

“F-Fuck!” He moaned; tears welling up in his eyes again.

Ravess dripped wax on the brand; smirking when Dark Ace screamed in pain

“Language!” She scolded; arousal shooting up her spine at the sound of a gentle sob leaving Dark Ace’s throat.

His arms shook as he forced himself not to cry

“S-Sorry, Mistress,” He apologized.

Ravess chuckled heartlessly; snapping her hips forward, pounding him into the couch. Dark Ace let his arm give out and sobbed into the cushion; begging something incoherently as he met her thrusts. Ravess slowed her thrusts before pulling out

“Turn over,” She ordered.

Dark Ace let out a shaky breath before slowly following her orders; he couldn’t hide his pretty face now. Ravess smirked; reaching her free hand down to wipe away a tear streak as she sunk the dildo back into him

“I want to see your face as you cum; spread and raped by a lower ranking Talon,” She sneered.

Dark Ace’s brow arched as he locked eyes with her; spirit nearly broken

“Y-Yes Mistress,” He croaked.

Ravess smirked as she continued pounding into him; loving the sight of his hard cock bouncing with the movement. Dark Ace hung his head to the side; moaning and gasping breathlessly, precum oozing from his cock

“Mistress, I’m gonna cum,” He strained; clamping down on the thick dildo in his ass.

Ravess scoffed; dripping wax directly onto Dark Ace’s cock. Dark Ace screamed and jerked back; digging his nails into the couch.

“Don’t you dare; not without permission,” She warned.

Dark Ace let another soft sob slip as he bit into his lower lip. Ravess raised the candle; dripping some wax over Dark Ace’s chest; being sure to get his nipples. Dark Ace let out a high whine

“O-Oh, please, stop!” He pleaded.

Ravess smirked; setting the candle aside to slap Dark Ace’s cock

“Beg to cum, slut,” She ordered.

Dark Ace let his head fall back and moaned

“Please, Mistress, please let me cum!” He begged.

Ravess snickered; grinding against Dark Ace’s prostate, just rubbing her clit against the vibrator, clamping her walls down on it as she came hard

“Cum, you stupid cum-whore!” She ordered.

Dark Ace arched and came hard with a beautiful moan. He blacked out after that, and when he came to, Ravess was gone. He sat up slowly; a sharp pain shooting up his spine. He cradled his head in his hands and whimpered softly before forcing himself to stand, and go take a shower.

Ravess re-entered the Throne Room; feeling relaxed, and satisfied. She saluted Master Cyclonis

“It’s done; I don’t think he’ll be screwing up to badly any time soon,” She stated.

Cyclonis glanced back at Ravess over her shoulder

“Good,” She cooed before waving her hand.

Ravess bowed; turning and heading out. She stopped at the door

“If he does screw up again, perhaps the punishment would be more effective if it were both me _and_ Snipe?” She suggested before taking her leave.

A small smirk played on Cyclonis’ lips

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am physically incapable of shutting the fuck up, even when I write. Like, in the middle of the sex scene, I just branch off to tragic backstory. Any way, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
